


Distraction

by waywardimpalawriter



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky gets distracted easy, F/M, PWP, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardimpalawriter/pseuds/waywardimpalawriter
Summary: You’re his greatest distraction and he’s yours.





	Distraction

Summary: You’re his greatest distraction and he’s yours.

Pairing: Bucky x Reader

Characters: Bucky, Reader

Setting: After Civil War

Warnings: smut, PWP, slight Daddy kink, unprotected sex, teasing

Rating: M, NSFW, over 18 only please

Word count:

1,483

Notes: Written for @bucky-plums-barnes 100 Banging kinks for Bucky’s 100th birthday. My chosen kink is spontaneous sex.

 

 

Distraction pure and simple, not that he minded at all. In fact he lived for it, made him want to be a better man for you, because you loved him regardless of his past. Though right now none of that mattered as he watched you lean over your laptop busy working. Bucky couldn’t stop himself from coming up behind you, drawing his fingertips over your exposed shoulder watching you shiver. Both hands one warm the other cold gripping your shoulders, keeping you in place, “Need you so much doll.”

“James,” playfully whining using his given name, knowing how much he loves hearing it drip from your lips. His touch only served to heat your blood, skin tingling from each patch he landed on.

Leaning down tongue sliding out to draw the tip over the same path his fingers traced. “Break time baby,” other hand sliding through your loose ponytail, gripping the strands lightly giving a slight tug.

“I can’t too much to finish,” brain telling you to push Bucky away, body craving his touch.

Not listening, Bucky leaned back down again places soft kisses, and nips, brushing your shirt and bra strap aside to lay open mouth kisses along every piece of skin he could. Your scent jasmine and vanilla, filling his senses, driving him crazy with need so much that those soft kisses turn into harder bites. Mouth moving slowly towards just below your earlobe sucking a mark that would be noticeable tomorrow, not that either one of you would care.

Teeth gently taking the lobe, biting down just enough to make you whine while the hand in your hair pulls the band, freeing the strands so he can run his fingers through your soft hair and brought your back against his naked chest. Vibranium hand dancing around the front, gripping your waist before sliding up to cup a breast through your shirt, giving a gently squeeze, cool metal being felt through the thin layer of fabric. Heighten the sensations making your body heat to the point you wonder how you haven’t turned to ash yet. Breath coming out in pants, work long forgotten as those sinfully soft lips glide over your shoulder and down a short part of your back, and drawing them back up your neck. Human hand guiding your head to bend it forward, playing you like a marionette and moving it in whatever direction he wanted it.

Tipping your head to the side, lips finally landing on yours just light pressure, slow sips of your flavor, chocolate, pizza, and something that keeps him hooked on you, fills his senses. So caught up in you, Bucky can’t think straight, he needed to feel you, to have you right then.

Without thinking he pulls you back over the ottoman you’re sitting on and into his arms breaking his mouth away to turn you. Stating down into your sweet, heat filled E/C eyes. “So beautiful,” he mutters cupping both sides of your face in his calloused palms.

“You ain’t too bad yourself daddy,” a grin spreading across your lips, arms wrapping around his neck as your legs open and he slots his hard, firm body between them.

Dropping to his knees in front of you, watching as those small, delicate hands of yours move from around his neck, over the strong plains of his chest, through the light dusting of chest hair that tickles your palm. Deep groan leaving his lips hands, one cool the other warm slip under the hem of your shirt and pull it off, lips attacking your shoulder again. Drawing his tongue over in swirling patterns, across your collarbone and up your neck to capture those sweet lips once again.

Lips attached, metal fingers snapping the closure of your bra, pulling the straps down your shoulders before tossing it over his shoulder. Teeth nibbling at your bottom lip as he pushes you to lean back against the soft cushion, Vibranium fingers tip toeing up your side to just the underside of your breast. Cupping the heavy globe, giving the tender flesh a soft squeeze, forefinger and thumb pinching the taut nipple making you gasp.

Giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue into the warm cavern of your mouth, tangling with yours while your fingers slide into his hair giving the soft shoulder length chestnut hair a few tugs. Each of you fighting for dominance over the other, noses brushing trying to find the right angle. Moans leaving both of you, as hands trace each other slowly, skin hot with need.

Your own hands sliding down his back into the waist band of his sweats pushing them down to cup and squeeze his ass, making him groan, rocking against your cotton covered core. Legs wrap around his waist, pushing him closer.

“Daddy please,” you’re not above begging, craving his touch, the feel of him deep inside your pussy, driving hard into you.

Pulling back, wicked grin stretched across those sweet lips, eyes a deep cobalt that flash with lust and want. Trailing two digits down the side of your soft body, his turn to snap at the waist band of your panties, slipping them under to tug, delicate fabric ripping from your body to be tossed over his shoulder.

Reaching between your bodies, you grip his length, hot and heavy; giving a few short tight strokes that has his eyes closing in pleasure, bottom lip caught between his teeth. Guiding him towards your dripping cunt, dragging the head through your folds letting him feel how wet he’s made you.

“Fuck baby girl that all for me?” growling, leaning forward to push just the head of his cock inside before pulling back out.

Teasing you and himself, making your back arch against him, thighs shaking at his sides as your heels dig into the small of his back, “James I need you now.”

Without preamble Bucky thrusts forward filling, stretching you, making him pause both of you trying to adjust. Withering under him, the stretch feeling so delicious even with that slight bite of pain, your eyes close in bliss as you feel Bucky’s lips descend claiming the gasp from your mouth. Sweet sounds of skin slapping begin as he starts a fast pace climb.

His kisses are hard, demanding, drawing out the pleasure as his hips piston forward then drawing back, knees spread on either side of the ottoman as his hands grip the edges. Your own hands slide up into his hair again never able to get enough of those soft strands, nails scrapping his scalp making him moan into your mouth this time.

“So good princess, so tight and warm,” words coming out in pants as muscles strain and flex around you as Bucky pulls his mouth away to bury his face into the crook wear shoulder meets neck. Mouth opening to suck a deep bruise into your skin, starting to mark you feeling his own orgasm starting to build.

Bucky’s moving so quickly, you can feel those tingles growing, warmth filling your tummy knowing you’re getting so close. Slipping your hands from his hair, nails scoring down his back while you unwrap your legs from his waist planting them on the floor to help you rock against him. Both chasing that need for completion, the full fill meant of pleasure.

“Daddy, harder,” you whine head tossed back, Bucky’s mouth trailing down over your collarbone to capture a nipple and suck hard. Groaning when your walls tighten around his cock sending pleasure to shoot through his system.

Warm fingers slither between your pumping, sweaty bodies, to find your clit. Flicking the little bundle of nerves, before rolling and pinching making you scream out in pleasure. Stars burst behind your closed eyelids, that tight spring snapping as your orgasm hits hard and fast, spreading warmth through your bones, turning them to jelly.

You hear and feel more than anything, as Bucky keeps up the pace, thrusting, once, twice, three times before a deep growl leaves his lips and he’s painting the still clutching walls of your pussy with his semen. Breathe coming out in hot pants against the skin of your neck as he holds you close rolling towards the floor with you on top.

Giggling, raising up with Bucky still deep inside you, making him hiss in sensitivity, “What’s gotten into you today Bucky?”

“Apparently I got into you doll,” he grins watching a loopy post orgasmic smile slide over your lips.

Leaning down, nipping at his chin, “Incorrigible Mr. Barnes.”

“Only for you Mrs. Barnes, always,” he chuckles rolling the two of you over, raising both your hands over your head to keep them locked with his flesh hand. Sliding partly out of your then slowly back in letting you feel that he’s getting hard again, “Still need to work?”

Shaking your head, gasping at the pleasure, you can barely answer, “I will tomorrow.”


End file.
